The present disclosure relates to a scanner device and an image forming apparatus.
In association with recent developments in informational technology, cellular phones, touch-panel-type tablet devices, and other types of terminal devices have become widely used by general users. These terminal devices have a display portion, such as a liquid crystal screen, for displaying images. Users can acquire desired information through the images displayed on the display portion.
When one user intends to let another user view the information, the user typically sends the image data to the other user's terminal device. However, the recipient user may not always carry the terminal device with him/her, or the communication environment may not be always established around both the users. In such a case, the original user can possibly use a scanner device to directly read the image displayed on his\her terminal device and uses a copier or the like to print out the read image to deliver a copy of the read image to the other user. Such a viewing situation tends to further increase with the prevalence of terminal devices.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus having a color image scanner that reads a color document is disclosed. The image processing apparatus has two reading modes enabling a reading process of normally reading a document and a reading process of directly reading a display screen of a display, for effecting color compensation of color display. For normally reading a document, a light source for illuminating the document is turned on. On the other hand, for directly reading a display screen of a display, the light source for illuminating the document is turned off because the display itself emits light.
The above-described conventional technique requires users to manually switch the reading modes. Such a manual operation performed every time to switch the reading modes is troublesome and inconvenient.